Jika Saja
by Suna siblings
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika bukan Seth melainkan Jacob yang berada bersama Edward dan Bella saat Victoria menyerang? Just check it Out!


Summary:

Pertarungan dan kebencian antara Edward dan Jacob bukan hanya pertarungan antara vampire dan werewolf. Tapi antara 2 orang pria yang memperebutkan seorang gadis. Apa yang terjadi jika bukan Seth melainkan Jacob yang berada bersama Edward dan Bella saat para newborn menyerang? Akankah Edward dapat bekerjasama dengan musuhnya besarnya? Ataukah, mereka hanya akan mengabaikan keselamatan Bella? Just read it

**Disclaimer:**

Kalo aja Ms Stephany Meyer mau ngasih para vampire 'nd werewolf buat aku, pasti aku rawat baik-baik ;b

**Warning:**

OOC, Lebay, Bella just a minor chara. Don't like don't read, kalo nge-flame jangan sadis-sadis

**Genre:**

Friendship & Adventure

**Character:**

Jacob, Edward, Riley, Victoria, & a little Bella

Jika Saja…

By: Suna Siblings

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar lembut membuat suasana yang semalam sangat dingin mulai menghangat. Sungguh suasana yang indah jika saja tidak ada peristiwa itu:

"GROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" suara raungan serigala yang menggema dari luar tenda mengagetkan Bella. "ada apa?" tanyanya pada Edward yang tampak berkonsentrasi "ayo keluar" jawab vampire itu sembari membuka retsleting tenda. Bella mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang dipantulkan salju di luar, tampak sosok seekor serigala besar berwarna merah kecoklatan **(atau coklat kemerahan? Ga tau ah, yang penting readers bisa nebak siapa itu kan? hehehe)** berlari menghampiri mereka. Wajah Edward berkedut "idemu selalu buruk, seperti biasa" sahutnya datar disambut geraman bernada protes dari sang serigala "uhm, ada apa ini?" merasa diabaikan, Bella menatap bergantian antara wajah kekasihnya dan sahabatnya yang nampak sangat serius dan berkonsentrasi. "tampaknya krisis bukan terjadi di lapangan sana tapi di sini" gumam Edward sangat pelan "huh?" Bella berusaha mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya barusan, tapi otaknya tak mampu berfikir "Victoria mengikuti bauku karena ia tahu kalau kau pasti bersamaku. Kata Jacob mereka berada 25 mil di bawah" jelas Edward membuat wajah Bella memucat. Serigala coklat besar itu menyorongkan moncongnya ke perut Bella seraya mendengking, mencoba menenangkannya "Bella, tetaplah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana atau melakukan hal-hal bodoh, dan kau lebih baik pergi" perintah Edward tiba-tiba. Serigala itu menggeram kesal tapi sosoknya segera hilang ditelan semak-semak. Tak berapa lama…

"Keluarlah kalian berdua" sahut Edward kalem. Dua orang vampire keluar dari balik pepohonan. Bella mengenali salah satunya sebagai Victoria, kekasih James yang sangat ingin membunuhnya. Vampire satunya adalah seorang pemuda belia, Bella menduga usianya baru sekitar 16 tahun ketika ia menjadi vampire. "Riley" suara Edward terdengar lembut merayu, vampire berambut pirang itu tersentak menatap Edward dengan pandangan bertanya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dalam sebuah bisikan. "itu tak penting, tak sadarkah kau kalau kau hanya dibohongi oleh Victoria. Ia tidak mencintaimu, ia hanya memperalatmu untuk membalaskan kematian kekasihnya, James yang kubunuh musim semi tahun lalu. Kau tak harus mati karenanya Riley, jangan percaya pada Victoria, percayalah padaku" bujuk Edward lembut. Vampire pirang itu -Riley- menatap Edward dan Victoria bergantian, ragu-ragu. "dia bohong Riley!" teriak Victoria dan Bella terkejut mendengar lengkingan bayi yang keluar dari bibir menakutkannya "kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu Riley, aku memercayai dan mencintaimu denagn tulus. Dia hanya ingin memisahkan kita, jangan tertipu" kali ini Riley tak ragu-ragu lagi, ia menyerang Edward yang nampak tenang dan tak bergerak. Tapi belum juga Riley dapat menyentuh Edward, sesosok bayangan coklat kemerahan menerjangnya, Riley memekik "AAAARRGH" "TIDAKKKKKK" lengking Victoria shock. Edward tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menerjang Victoria dan dalam sekejap saja keduanya telah berputar-putar dalam suatu tarian di udara. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara benda terbanting, Bella menoleh dan melihat sosok serigala besar melayang menabrak batu "JAKE!" jerit gadis itu. Sang serigala segera bangkit, tanpa membuang waktu ia menerjang Riley. Riley kini terdesak ke pinggir jurang "Victoria!" teriaknya. Mendengar panggilan partnernya itu, Victoria yang sedang berkutat dengan Edward bergegas melesat menghampire Riley diikuti Edward dan mendorong sang serigala menjauh. Serigala itu menggeram kesakitan ketika tubuh berbulunya menghantam batang pohon. "JAKEE!" jerit Bella lagi, gadis itu merasa sangat khawatir melihat kekasih dan sahabatnya bertarung mati-matian. Sang serigala raksasa segera bangkit dan saat berjalan memutari lawannya, ia berada sangat dekat dengan Edward, bahkan ekornya menerpa punggung vampire itu. Namun, ia mengabaikan keberadaan Edward dan tetap focus menatap Riley dan Victoria. Victoria menatap mereka dengan benci sekaligus heran, apalagi ketika Edward sendiri terlihat tenang dan juga tidak memerdulikan keberadaan sang serigala "tidak, ia tidak akan menyerangku, setidaknya saat ini" sahut Edward menjawab pertanyaan Victoria yang tak terucapkan "kau telah menjadikan dirimu sebagai musuh bersama. Berkat kau, kami dan para _werewolf_ dapat bekerjasama" jelasnya lagi. "kau…" desis Victoria murka "Grrrrr" serigala itu menggeram keras "baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi jangan jauh-jauh" jawab Edward pelan. Serigala itu meraung gembira, ia segera menubruk Riley, membuatnya terlontar kearah jurang "AARRRGGGH!" raung vampire muda itu. Si serigala tak membuang waktu, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, melompat dari pinggir jurang dan dalam sekejap sosok raksasanya juga menghilang, "astaga" keluh Edward "sudah kuduga kau akan merepotkan Jacob".

Victoria menerjang Edward sembari meraung murka tapi, bukan Edward namanya jika tak dapat menghindari serangannya. Victoria menggeram "Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu" desisnya sembari terus menyerang. Edward menghindar, ia tersenyum mengejek "membayar perbuatanku yang mana? Membunuh James, kekasihmu atau perbuatan serigala itu yang menyerang Riley, kekasih pura-puramu?" pancingnya, Victoria memaki "aku tak perduli pada Riley. Ia hanya kumanfaatkan, kau akan menyesal karena membunuh James-ku. Hari ini, akan kubuat kau merasakan rasanya kehilangan pasanganmu"geramnya sambil melirik ke arah Bella dengan ganas. "Oh, aku rasa aku tak perlu membayar apa-apa" jawab Edward sembari menerkam rambut merah Victoria dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dan menjambaknya. Victoria memekik kesakitan, ia segera melesat ke arah pepohonan berusaha kabur. "kenapa buru-buru kabur? Kita kan belum selesai." bujuk Edward lembut tapi sementara itu, ia bergerak merapat ke arah vampire wanita itu. Tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk melarikan diri.

Sementara itu, di lereng jurang Riley tampak kewalahan menghadapi serbuan-serbuan ganas dari sang serigala merah "Victoria!" panggilnya sia-sia. Vampire muda itu berusaha memanjat kembali ke atas, namun serigala lawannya lebih dulu menyambar tungkainya "AARGGGGHHH!" raung Riley kesakitan, pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya dan dengan kekuatan yang mengagumkan, ia memukul sang serigala, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh ke jurang, tapi bukan Jacob namanya jika tak bisa mengalahkan seorang newborn muda. Ia bangkit dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, berlari menyusul Riley, dan melompat menyusul mangsanya yang sudah naik. "Victoria, kau di mana?" Jacob dapat merasakan gelombang ketakutan dan kecemasan Riley ketika pasangannya tak jua menjawab panggilannya "Victoria?" "INI PEMBALASANKU UNTUK APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA JAMES" Jeritan Victoria terdengar melengking keras. Riley membeku sejenak mendengar pekikan wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu, dalam waktu sepersekian detik Riley tak mampu bergeming. Wajahnya tampak sangat terluka dan kekecewaan memancar dalam "Victoria…"bisiknya getir. Jacob tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung menerkam Riley. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Riley tidak mencoba menghindar atau balas menyerang. Tampaknya, kekecewaannya pada Victoria telah membuatnya kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, dan ia benar-benar membiarkan Jacob menghabisinya tanpa bergeming sampai kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Suasana di puncak gunung tampak sedikit berbeda. Tampak terang benderang akibat api unggun besar yang menyala cerah. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berkali-kali mendekati api dan memasukkan beberapa benda kecil ke dalamnya, dan setiap kali menyambut benda yang baru saja dilemparkan api itu semakin besar dan ganas. Seorang gadis remaja tampak duduk memeluk lututnya mengawasi sesuatu yang jika diperhatikan lebih dekat adalah sebuah bayangan binatang berkaki empat yang Nampak sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dan menutupinya dengan salju. Gadis berambut tebal itu mendesah dan menghela nafas. "akhirnya…" bisiknya lega "akhirnya semua selesai". Sang pemuda berkulit pucat mendekati serigala merah kecoklatan tersebut dan menggumankan beberapa kata yang terlalu pelan untuk dapat ditangkap sang gadis. Tapi dari reaksi sang serigala, gadis itu dapat menebak kalau kata-kata barusan bukanlah kata-kata yang ramah. "well" ia kembali bergumam "tampaknya mereka takkan pernah akur. Apa boleh buat.."

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
